


Abandoned

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, but also cheesy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Little ones shouldn’t be left behind before they could take care of themselves.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> A little OS wrote for the tumblr fic-writer-appreciation month challenge. I'm actually very please with this one, even tho I can't believe it was me who wrote it. Hope you like it!

It had been pouring all day, since Rogue left his home until he got out from work. He was pissed because he had been forced to walk that day, since his car wasn’t working, so he had a long 30 minutes walk from his workplace to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. At least he had an umbrella and there was no wind, so he was mostly dry besides his trousers’ low part and shoes. He would have to change his socks once he got home. 

His grumpy thoughts were interrupted when he was passing by a dark alley and heard a soft noise. He almost missed it, because it was very low and could blend with the rain drops, but he stopped anyway and put attention, hearing it again.

Rogue didn’t know what it was, but it drew his attention to the alley enough to see something moving inside. His curiosity raised and he took a few steps closer to check was it was. The alley was almost empty but it didn’t take too long for Rogue to find the noise’s source.

It was a tiny, tiny cat. So small that he (she?) couldn’t be older than a few weeks. He was meowing, totally soaked under the cardboard box he was using as refuge, even though it was almost as drenched as himself. The kitten was so small and he looked so lonely and sad there, under the rain, that Rogue’s heart shrunk. 

Little ones shouldn’t look that way. Little ones shouldn’t have to hide at dark alleys because they didn’t have anywhere else to go. Little ones shouldn’t have to use cardboard to protect their bodies from the rain and the icy blow of the wind. Little ones shouldn’t be left behind before they could take care of themselves.

Rogue didn’t think. He just got closer to the cat, reaching out with this arm to catch him. The kitten tried to avoid him, maybe scared, but Rogue was obviously bigger and wrapped his hand around him, bringing him closer to his chest.

The cat went still for a moment before curling himself against Rogue, probably searching for his body heat. Rogue covered him from the rain with one of his arm, the other one hugging him closer, the umbrella long time forgotten. His clothes were fastly getting as wet as the cat himself, but Rogue didn’t care. He didn’t even notice it.

He almost didn’t notice the way back home either, his body moving in autopilot by the familiar streets on a slower pace than usually. It probably took him longer than it should to get to their apartment, but Rogue wasn’t putting attention. The only thing he could think was about the kitten, small, alone and soaked on a dark alley with no one to take care of him. He couldn’t stop thinking what could have happened if he didn’t notice the sound or if he hadn’t walk home that day.

His hand shook a bit when he searched for his keys and put them on the door, but he managed to open and close it without disturbing the cat so much. Once he was inside, he stood there, a few steps away from the door, not moving. Just looking at the kitten that had settled against him and still dripping wet, with his fur sticking to his body and making him look even smaller than he was. Rogue wasn’t sure how long did he stand there, petting at the cat’s ears.

“Rogue? Is that you?” He heard then, footsteps coming from the bedroom before more questions were asked.

“Rogue? Why are you soaked? Where is your umbrella?” There was a short pause, Rogue still refusing to lift his eyes from the tiny ball on his arms “Is… is that a cat?”  
“He was lonely. On a dark alley. Under the rain”  
“I... I see” Rogue thought maybe Sting was mad at him, because he heard his footsteps going away. It was maybe fair, because he hadn’t been thinking clearly and didn’t think of asking his opinion about bringing a cat home. However, Sting came back just a moment before and a towel landed on Rogue’s head.

“Give me the cat” Sting said then and that surely made Rogue look up to him. He had another towel on his arms.  
“What? Why?”  
“We need to dry him! And also, you need to dry yourself, you’re getting all the floor wet. Go to change your clothes while I dry the little one”

 

Maybe it was because Rogue was feeling specially sensitive in that moment, but he felt a huge, huge need to hug Sting at that moment. He refrained because he was wet and passed the cat to him, even though he was feeling a bit too protective about the small baby. He knew Sting would take good care of him. The cat meowed again, maybe missing the heat, before settling again on the towel.

Rogue went to the bathroom and changed his clothes as fast as he could. Fortunately, Sting had turn on the heater long ago, so the house was very warm and comfortable and after he put dry clothes he felt a lot better. He kept the towel to dry his hair and made his way back to the living, where he found a scene that almost made him melt.

Sting was sitting on the couch, with his back to him and the mostly dry cat was on his lap, half sleep, half purring. He still seemed very small, but he was also very comfy this time and it made Rogue felt warmer than any heater could do. He hugged Sting from behind, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, you know?” Rogue said, kissing his cheek.  
“I’m not sure. Maybe you need to say it again.”  
“Asshole” Rogue punched him on the shoulder, softly to not disturb the little cat sleeping on his boyfriend’s lap. They stayed that way, in silence, for a long moment before Sting asked.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah” Rogue sighed “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought him home without asking you first. It’s just…”  
“It’s okay, couldn’t leave the poor guy out in the rain, right? No one should be out in the rain.” Sting did a pause and then asked “Sit with us?”

Rogue hummed and moved to sit at his side.

“Are you warm too?” Sting said “You were soaked too and I don’t want you to catch a cold”  
“Yeah, the heater is a great help” Rogue moved closer to Sting, resting his head on his shoulder again. He was feeling touchy, for some reason, and he was very grateful when Sting put his arm around his shoulders.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sting said again, rubbing circles on his arm. “You seem a bit off”

Rogue didn’t say anything and instead nuzzled his face against Sting’s chest. He wasn’t sure what to answer because he wasn’t even sure about what he was feeling. The only thing he knew was that being close to Sting and watching the cat sleep made him feel better. Why was he feeling unsettled to start to, he didn’t know. His boyfriend seemed to get the cue because he didn’t add anything else and just hugged him closer.

A comfortable silence fell over them and Rogue slowly relaxed enough to lift his hand and pet the little cat. He stirred a bit and softly purred under his hand, making Rogue smile.

“Maybe we should get him a friend” Sting said then.  
“What?”  
“So he won’t be alone when we are at work”

Rogue was speechless. He hadn’t even think about anything but saving the cat from the rain. Meanwhile, it seemed that Sting had already accepted the little one as a part of their tiny family without even asking questions. At the end Rogue guessed it shouldn’t surprise him so much. Sting had always been good at understanding and accepting people. He had even taken him, so long ago.

“Yeah, I guess he would like a friend”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments feed hungry writers, feel free to use the box!


End file.
